The field of wireless communication has seen dramatic growth the last few years. In today's world, most people use their portable devices, be it cellular phones, PDA's, laptops, media players and/or other devices, for various purposes, including business and personal, on a constant and daily basis. Increasingly, people are able to access information according to their individual choice. For instance people may select music or videos from an electronic media store of their choice and play them on portable devices. In addition, the Internet allows people to access news and information at a time convenient for them rather than at specified broadcast times. In addition, many wireless solutions have been introduced, and have made tremendous strides into everyday life.
Providers of advertisements have used the Internet for many years to deliver advertisements tailored to users of computers. Major Internet search companies often couple advertisements with search results in an attempt to cause users to click upon the advertisements to purchase products and services. Coupling advertisements with search results has proven to be very lucrative for the search providers. However, other Internet sites, such as social media sites have had difficulty in determining what advertisements produce relevant click through actions.
Providers of media, such as streamed video and music, generate revenue when users watch such media and when they view advertisements included with such media. However, because media is typically streamed to a single user, the difficulty of selecting relevant advertisements to particular users is great and many advertisements are simply ignored or skipped over. Unfortunately, they can do little to push particular programming to individual users or groups of users. As technology supports the ability to service greater volumes of streamed media, these problems substantially preclude providers of advertisements and media from efficiently matching programming and advertisements with particular users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.